


Ain’t Got Nothin’ On Your Eyes

by manfish



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Guns, Haven’t the slightest what to call this au, Human Names Used, M/M, One Shot, lovino is a teller, toni and Gilbert are bank robbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manfish/pseuds/manfish
Summary: This is a robbery.





	Ain’t Got Nothin’ On Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame the movie Hell Or High Water and the song All The Stars In Texas by Ludo for this one.

“That hat looks stupid on you,” Gilbert had said to him, nudging his large cowboy hat.

“Your face looks stupid on you,” Antonio replied as he pulled up his black bandana. It tickled on the bridge of his nose, always the most annoying thing about this whole process.

“Shut up,” Gilbert scoffed with a grin as he pulled his ski mask over his face. He twisted around, grabbing his shotgun from the backseat. They caught each other’s eyes for a moment, and Antonio winked. His friend rolled his eyes, and they both climbed out of the rusty red 68’ Camaro. The two walked quickly, holding their weapons close to their bodies as they crossed the parking lot. Gilbert shouldered open the door, and it banged against the wall beside it. 

“This is a robbery,” Antonio announced to the empty bank, raising his pistol. A young, wide-eyed teller stood behind the counter, and he let out a whimper as they made eye contact. “You’d better keep your fingers off any alarms, kid,” he said as he began to approach. The kid, short, brown hair, brown eyes, stood frozen, shoulders rising and falling as he breathed. 

“I mean it. Show me your hands,” he said, and the teller raised his hands into the air immediately, “Jeez. Not like that. Man, haven’t you done this before?” Antonio said with a chuckle. The brunette’s eyebrows twitched as if debating whether to be annoyed or not. 

“No. It’s the twenty-first century. People don’t rob banks anymore,” the teller said, though his voice wavered as he spoke. Antonio put a forearm on the counter in front of him, and leaned in, squinting at the kid. 

“Well, aren’t you sassy. Isn’t he sassy?” Antonio called to Gil as he chuckled, who sighed. “Listen to me,” Antonio growled, suddenly serious as he cocked his handgun, the click cutting through the thick air nicely. He watched the teller swallow, suddenly looking on the verge of tears. “I want you to get in that drawer and get me your fives, tens, and twenties. You’re gonna lay them out on this counter like a deck of cards, kid,” Antonio breathed. The brunette didn’t move. 

“Now,” Gilbert urged from the door, and the teller gasped, snapping out of it as he nodded. 

“Right,” he said. “H-How much do you want?”

“Are you really asking that?” Antonio asked, and the kid nodded, and bent quickly, fumbling with keys. “What’s your name, kid?”

“Why do you need to know?” he asked as he turned the key. Antonio smirked. 

“I guess that’s fair,” Antonio muttered. The teller pulled the drawer open and began laying out the bills. “Just like a deck of cards,” Antonio sighed. “You ever play cards, kiddo?”

“No, sir,” he said as he fanned out a stack of tens. 

“Well, doesn’t that sound pretty,” Antonio purred, smirking as the teller’s face and ears reddened. He looked up, glaring at Toni through his eyelashes. 

“Can I do literally anything else?” Gilbert asked, and Antonio snickered as he felt Gilbert’s blank glare on his back. “Like, literally anything, just so I don’t have to be here.”

“Yeah, me too,” the teller muttered as he dropped a stack of twenties on the countertop.

“Would both of you just shut up?” Antonio sighed. 

“Maybe if  _ you  _ would,” the teller growled, standing up straight again. He pushed the bills across the counter, and Antonio smiled. His eyes traveled over the teller’s frame, settling on a neat little name tag.  _ Lovino _ , it announced in thin italics. 

“Doesn’t Lovino mean wine?” Antonio asked as he scooped up the bills in a thick stack. 

“Sorry, I don’t talk to criminals,” Lovino glared, crossing his arms. 

“I’m not a criminal until I get caught,” Antonio replied. 

“You are trouble.” the brunette said coldly.

“The worst kind, darlin,’” Antonio said with a grin. 

“If you don’t hurry up,  _ I’ll  _ call the cops myself,” Gilbert griped, and Antonio laughed. Lovino looked at them sourly but still blushed. 

“I’ll be seeing you, kiddo. Thanks,” Antonio sighed as he turned. He left the building, and Gilbert followed. 

“That sucked,” Gilbert huffed. They’d only made about three thousand, which really did suck. 

“Money’s money. We’d make more if we hit bigger chains,” Antonio said with a grin as he opened the car door. 

“I am absolutely not the one with the problem with that,” Gil said as he climbed into the car, tossing his empty shotgun into the backseat. Antonio’s equally empty handgun joined it and started the car. He pulled down his bandana and threw his hat into the back as well. 

“Well I’m not either,” Antonio hummed as he pulled out of the lot. 

“It’s only the two of us, Toni,” Gilbert said as he pulled off his ski mask. 

“And?” Antonio asked with a smirk. Gilbert snorted and shoved his shoulder.

~

Antonio parked his car in the same spot four days later. It was later in the day, nearly one o’clock. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about Lovino. 

He didn’t know what it was about that wide-eyed, smart-mouthed teller, but the memory of him stuck in Antonio’s brain like gum to hair. The more he pulled at it, the more spread out it got. The more he tried to forget Lovino, the more he remembered. The way his button up didn’t quite fit him and the way his hair stuck out just perfectly, the way a flush traveled across his skin so completely. It was definitely enough to get him out of the car, walking toward the building slowly.

When he entered, he noted that there were two tellers today. There were also enough patrons to warrant the extra teller. He got into Lovino’s line, staring down at the floor passively as the people in front of him went about their business. When it was finally his turn, he stepped up to the counter and looked up at him from under the brim of his baseball cap. Their eyes met, and Lovino’s widened, his mouth parting slightly. 

“I’d like to make a deposit,” Antonio said, and Lovino closed his mouth, furrowing his brows. 

“No,” he said simply. 

“No?” Antonio asked with a smirk. “Don’t be like that, kid.”

Lovino’s face soured. 

“Fine. You’ll have to open an account. What’s your full name. What’s your phone number. What’s your  _ street address?” _ he asked, lips curling into a smirk as he spoke. 

Antonio reached into his back pocket and watched Lovino tense. 

“Oh, relax,” he muttered as he retrieved his wallet. He pulled his driver’s license from its holder and passed it across the same countertop Lovino had slid him three thousand dollars just a few days prior. Lovino plucked the plastic from the counter and brought it close to his face, eyes narrowing as he scrutinized it. 

“Yes, officer, it’s really me,” Antonio said with a smirk. 

“Your picture is ugly,” he replied and held the ID out to him. 

“Everyone’s is,” he said as he took it, and tucked it away again. 

“I guess I just expected more from you,” he said.

“You callin’ me pretty, Lovino?” Antonio asked, biting his bottom lip. He watched Lovino stare, watched him swallow, watched that color bloom across his face. 

“So what if I am?” Lovino muttered, unable to pull his eyes away. Antonio smirked. 

“Got a pen?” he asked, and Lovino nodded, passing a notepad and a blue pen. Antonio began to write but pulled the pad away conspiratorially as he felt Lovino watching him, cupping the page with his hand. 

“I have like, actually work to do, y’know,” Lovino sighed after a minute. 

“You say that like you want to be doing it,” Antonio murmured as he passed the pad back to Lovino. On it was now his number and a crude pen sketch of a dick. Lovino’s face turned a pretty shade of pink as he glared at it, and he looked up at Toni with a wild grimace. 

“I am at work,” he whispered harshly. 

“Like we haven’t done worse together.”

“There was no  _ together, you—“ _

_ “ _ Is this going to take much longer?” the woman behind Antonio asked. He frowned at her and opened his mouth to respond.

“No, ma’am, I apologize,” Lovino said politely. “You need to leave,” he told Antonio lowly. 

“Only if you promise to call,” he said with a small smirk. 

“Absolutely not.”

“Then I’ll just come back every single day just to say hello.”

“Then I’ll call the police.”

“On what grounds, sweetheart? Flirting with you isn’t a crime, is it?” he asked, and his stomach suddenly dropped as he looked at Lovino. “Oh God, you  _ are  _ legal, right?”

“God, you’re disgusting,” Lovino scowled. 

“It’s a valid question! I wouldn’t knowingly flirt with someone who’s underage!” he huffed. 

“Well, excuse me for questioning the character of someone who robs--”

“I’ll be going,” Antonio announced, smiling warmly at Lovino, who glared at him. “Give me a ring, yeah?” he said, shaking a hand phone near his ear before turning around. 

“You give me a ring!” Lovino retorted angrily with the skill of a seven year old. 

“Maybe I will,” Antonio hummed, laughing to himself as he pushed open the front door and left. 


End file.
